


By Any Other Name

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, but also in roman, chugging "Respect my Husband" juice, hes cute though, mostly in the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Late nights are not for doing paperwork.Luckily the misunderstandings aren't too horrible. Just funny.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: CinderPat Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	By Any Other Name

A frustrated groan sounded from the desk, startling Patton from his book. He looked up and over to see his husband, head against the ornate oak with papers piled high around him. 

Sighing softly, Patton marked his spot and carefully hopped off the bed, setting his book on the nightstand as he made his way over to Roman. He rubbed at his husband’s shoulders a little, wincing at the tension his fingers met. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” He asked gently. 

Roman groaned again and wordlessly held up a paper. 

Patton recognized it, luckily. It was one of those diplomatic things that formally needed both their names attached to them but always gave Patton a headache on masse. He and Roman had formed a little system where Patton would look over what he needed to in the mornings and Roman would finalize them and their signatures at night. It worked for the most part! Very few people paid attention to handwriting for trivial letters. As long as it was nice looking, which Roman always made sure it was. 

…Which was why Patton was confused that Roman was groaning over this letter now. 

“Um… sweetie?” He said. “I don’t see the problem.”

“Our names!” Roman groaned. “Look at our names!”

Patton blinked and looked again. …and… again. Those were their names on the “addresses to” spot, alright. Unless things were horribly misspelled in a way even Patton couldn’t detect then they read:

His Royal Majesty, King Roman Christopher Rupert Windimere Vladimir Carl Alexander Fransiou Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James and his husband, His Royal Highness, Prince Consort Patton James. 

“I give up sweetie, what’s wrong with our names?”

“The size!” Roman exclaimed, rising from the desk to throw his hands in the air. “My name is three times bigger than yours and it’s not fair! What sort of convoluted- just because I’m the king doesn’t make me more important! Why on earth is my name bigger than yours here?”

He went off on a rant and as he kept talking… Patton finally understood what the “problem” was. 

He giggled, the sound stopping Roman short. “Honey! You’ve been sitting at this desk too long. 

“Your name is bigger because it’s seventeen words long! The letters are all the same size, Ro. But even if they used my middle name and my unmarried name in here your name would be bigger because you’ve got a super long, super royal name!”

Roman blinked at him a few times, then stared down at the form that had caused all this. 

“…oh.”

Patton giggled again and wrapped his arms around Roman. He placed a few gentle kisses against his cheek and nuzzled him softly with his nose. 

“I think you’d better come to bed, sweetiecake,” he chuckled. “You can worry about all these paper with your super long name on them tomorrow.”

Roman ran a hand down his face. “Alright, alright. …don’t tell Thomas about this?”

Patton kisses him again. “I am absolutely telling Thomas about this. It’s adorable and hilarious and I need to let everyone know that you love me so much that you temporarily forgot how long your name is.”

Roman groaned again. “I’m never hearing the end of this.”

“Nope!” Patton said cheerfully. “But on the bright side, you can come cuddle with me, now.”

“…that’s a very bright side, sunshine.”


End file.
